


Bottomless Glass

by Nuggsmum



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuggsmum/pseuds/Nuggsmum
Summary: This was submitted by tumblr @tinchentitri for my Breaking the Block Contest:“Okay, here we go. OC at some afterparty (or waiting at home for him) with tipsy Tom. Funny smut (smutty fun?) ensues. Tadaaa.”





	Bottomless Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: language/smutty smut smut

 

 

Laying on the couch, comfy sweat pants and one of Tom’s ratty t-shirt on, I snuggled further under the blanket and turned the page. The book I was reading was just getting good.  
The Duke was realizing his love for the poor relation of his best friend just as she managed to get herself confused with a wealthy debutante and was in the process of being kidnapped. Oh, and she was secretly a princess. Plus, she was probably carrying the Duke’s child.  
It was complicated.  
My phone went off. I grabbed it and glanced at the text. It was Tom. Looking at the clock, I realized it was past one in the morning. He should have been home an hour ago.  
“Floor.”  
“Floor?” I replied.  
“Floor. Floor. Floor. Bastard. Floor.” He wrote.  
“Babe? Are you alright?” I was a little concerned.  
“Door.”  
“What door? Are you ok????” I was getting anxious, he wasn’t making any sense. I had just sat up when there was a knock on the back door.  
Getting up, I went into the kitchen to see the motion sensor light was on, but I couldn’t see anyone in the back. I cautiously went to the door and looked out. Someone had walked though my flowerbed, flattening all my daisies. Then I looked down.  
Tom, leaning against the door, sitting on the ground, in his tux. I rolled my eyes. Pulling open the door, he flopped back into the kitchen, his head landing on my feet.  
“Hello, darling!” He beamed up at me.  
“Don’t hello darling me. Are you drunk?” I asked him, trying to sound mad.  
“Me? Nooooooo. Nope. It ‘twas the autho….. autho….. Autocorrect. Ehehehehe!” He rolled over and got to his knees, pulling me towards him, his head laying against my stomach.  
“I swear. I only had two. Or eight. I’m not sure. I only took two. But they kept coming by and refilling the damn things. Ok. Maybe I am a little drunk.” He said sheepishly into my t-shirt. “This wouldn’t have happened if you had come with me, darling. Please don’t be upset.”  
I looked down at him and rolled my eyes. He was pouting.  
“I’m not mad. I’m just wondering why you were at the back door. And why you couldn’t get in.” I said laughing a little as he got up and went over to the refrigerator, opening it and sticking his head in. He came back out with a piece of cake, eating it with his fingers.  
“It’s a different key than the front. And I lost it. Years ago. Besides. I forgot my other key.” He said, his mouth full of cake. “There was a guy with a camera across the street. I didn’t feel like him getting pictures of me knocking at my own door.”  
I ran to the front door and looked out the sidelight. There was indeed a man sitting across the street, But he was a police officer and he was writing a ticket for a car that wasn’t supposed to be parked there.  
“Is that the guy with the camera?” I asked him, trying not to laugh. I really couldn’t blame him for not wanting that in the papers. He stumbled over and looked over my head.  
“Yes! He’s…. Oh. He’s not. Well.” He said, making his way over to the couch and laying down in my spot. He grabbed my book and looked at it for a minute.  
“You really like this stuff, huh?” He asked, flipping through it and losing my place.  
“Yes. I do. It always has a happy ending. There’s enough shit in the world. If I’m going to escape, its going to be for a happy ending.” I said, striding over and grabbing my book. I found my spot and turned the corner of the page.  
“I like happy endings.” He murmured, pulling my sweat pant leg until I was forced to move closer to the couch.  
“Tom, you’re drunk. Lets just go to bed.” I said, trying not to laugh at his ‘bedroom eyes’ he was trying to give me. Fuck he really is sexy, even when he’s being an idiot. I thought.  
“I’m not drunk. Not drunk enough that I won’t fuck you senseless, darling.” He murmured, pulling me over him on the couch.  
“Oh really? I don’t know. Last time we tried this when you were drunk you started snoring before you managed to get my top off.” I could feel that he was indeed ready to go. His hands were doing lovely things to the muscles in my back, and I arched into him.  
“I’ll get you off, alright.” He murmured, his eyes trying to focus on me. I rolled my eyes and pushed off of him, standing up.  
“Come on, goober. Upstairs. If you can make it, that is.” I pulled his arm trying to get him off the couch. He pulled me back on top of him.  
“But I’m comfy here. You’re comfy too. Here. We’re both comfy.” He murmured into my neck. He sounded like he was getting sleepy when his tongue darting out and licking my ear.  
“Tom!” I squealed. He giggled.  
“I know. I know! I’m sorry. I know you don’t like that. I just couldn’t help it!” He chuckled as he did it again and I jumped off of him, swatting at his chest as I went.  
“Asshole! You sir, can sleep off your boozy night on the couch. If I’m going to get any pleasure tonight, it most likely will require batteries.” I turned and headed towards the steps, hearing him struggle to get off the couch and trying to contain my smile. I knew that would get him riled.  
I had only just made it to the stairs when his long arms wrapped around me, flipping me around to face him. He had That Look. The Slightly Loki Look. The You’ve Probably Gone a Little Bit Too Far, But You’re Going To Enjoy It Look.  
“I will not be replaced in my own house with a bloody machine!” He cried dramatically, while yanking down my sweat pants and pushing me (gently) back onto the stairs. I landed on my bottom on the fourth stair. He grasped the legs of the sweat pants and pulled them clean off of me, exposing his different colored rugby socks, which came up well over my knees.  
His eyes widened and he grinned.  
“Oh, darling. You need to wear those more often!” he growled, grasping my leg as he kneeled on the bottom step. His mouth met my skin just where the sock ended. Kissing and sucking at my thigh, he pushed his mouth hard against my skin, his beard soft, yet rough.  
His ascent up my leg would surely leave marks, he was kissing and nipping me so forcefully, but I was already soaked from anticipation and could barely contain the moans escaping my lips.  
“Tom, why don’t we just go upstai- oh god!” I cried out as his long fingers found my core, wasting no time in delving into my warmth. He groaned when he felt how wet I was.  
Stroking me as he continued to kiss my inner thighs, circling around where I wanted him most, I tried to grasp at his hair, but he gripped my hips and pulled me up off the step, My weight on my shoulders, his mouth descending on me. His tongue dipped in and licked me from bottom to top. His deft fingers parted my soaking folds and his lips circled my clit.  
Once he had latched on, it was only a matter of moments until I could feel myself builing, a tight spring coiling inside of me, ready to snap. Licking and sucking, his fingers worked me. I locked eyes with him as he flicked my clit with his tongue and felt myself break. My whole body tensed, then exploded.  
With much more precision than I would expect for a man three sheets to the wind, he deftly flipped me around so that I was kneeling on the stairs. I heard his zipper and the rustle of his pants dropping down around his ankles. Stepping forward, he gripped my hips and plunged deep. Groaning against the invasion so quickly after my orgasm, my body was still tightly contracted, little rivulets still pulsing.  
Tom let out a shuddering breath, as he began a quick, almost punishing pace. I gripped the carlpet of the stairs in one hand and one of the spidles of the railing in the other, crying out as he tightened his grip on me, sinking further in.  
“Christ, darling. You. Feel. So. Fucking. Good.” He said with each thrust, our bodies meeting fully each time.  
“Tom! I’m going to cum again! I - oh god!” I cried as he pushed harder, pumping furiously into me. I felt my walls clench around him. He swore and his thrusts became erratic, finally he pushed fully into me and I could feel him pulsing inside.  
Collapsing forward, he caught himself against the stairs on either side of me. He kissed the back of my head, leaning his against mine.  
“I love you.” He murmured, nuzzling against my hair.  
“I love you, too.” I managed, my voice weak from exhaustion.  
“Tom one, batteries zero!” He exclaimed, giggling. “Actually, Tom two, batteries zero!”


End file.
